Just Friends
by Hidden Tala
Summary: They were just friends. She was there for him, he was there for her. But will there be a chance in which they'll be more than just friends? E&T.


**Disclaimer:** All right, all right. CCS is not mine! Ya happy now!

**Author's notes:** This is my first attempt in making a one-shot ficcie by the name of Hidden Tala (as I've written a few in my previous account). I hope all of you will like it.

**Summary: **They're just friends. He's there, she's there. They're there for each other. But will there be a chance in which they'll be more than _just_ friends?

**

* * *

**

**Just Friends  
****by Hidden Tala**

She sat on his "Throne of Evil" with a large book titled 'Outlander' sprawled on her lap and a box of tissue clutched in her hands.

It had been three weeks since she decided to crash in his house. If you're thinking what _you're_ thinking, then the answer is a very flat no. They're definitely not lovers. And they certainly don't sleep together. Their relationship is painfully and completely platonic. They're just friends.

So, what _exactly_ is she doing there?

To say that she'd been kicked out from her own mansion would be an understatement. Yes, you've read right. The very gallant, polite and charming Daidouji Tomoyo had been kicked out from her house by her very own mother.

What is her crime, you ask.

She furrowed her brows as she remembered what happened three weeks ago…

**Flashback**

"I want you to marry Mr. Ishimano as soon as possible, Tomoyo," said the President of the Daidouji Toy Company in a much clipped tone.

The Daidouji heiress simply stood, her expression barely readable.

You could say she was shell-shocked, hell, she's scared to the bone! But she wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction. Their love-and-hate relationship has taught her that. If you'd show signs of discomfort or weakness, she'll take pleasure in it and if you resist… well, that's the part where Sonomi was unpredictable. There was a time when she declined the position as CEO in their company and her mother banned all of her credit cards. And another incident too when she refused to date that Ishimano guy, Sonomi literally dragged her by the hair.

The Daidouji Matriarch surreptitiously watched her daughter at the corner of her eye as she flipped her files.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" Tomoyo's mother asked coolly, a very delicate eyebrow roused in amusement.

Tomoyo raised her eyes and pursed her lips. "I'm sorry, Mother. I'm afraid I cannot comply with your _wish_."

_Ah, _Sonomi thought triumphantly, hiding the smile that was creeping in her face. _Well done, Tomoyo-chan. Well done._

Sonomi fought to act stern and she did, quite successfully. "And may I ask _why,_ mydear daughter?" she asked in a steely tone that made Tomoyo cringe involuntarily. She had to fight back a very sadistic smile.

Tomoyo clenched her fists to gather her courage, as if it helped. "Mother," she began, imitating Sonomi's tone. "I do NOT love Ishimano-kun. You can't force me to marry someone I_ don't_ love."

Sonomi put her files aside and folded her arms in her chest. "Very well, Tomoyo. I won't force you to marry Mr. Ishimano."

Her daughter looked totally bawled over. She was not expecting that kind of reaction. "That's it? It's over?"

The President of STC nodded but a glint of something flickered in fiery violet her eyes. "As a matter of fact, I won't force you _anymore_ to date every boy whom I thought is suited for you."

The Tomoeda Nightingale looked please but the feeling of dread was working its way to her stomach.

"But-"

Oh yes, there's always a 'but' in there. There had to be.

Tomoyo could only brace herself to the upcoming blow.

"-I want you out of my house."

That did it. She lost her cool and calm demeanor in a wink. Her amethyst pools were wild and in panic. Her face spelled F-R-A-N-T-I-C all the way. "Y-you… You're disowning _me_?" she croaked, finally.

Again, Sonomi had to hide a smile.

"No," Tomoyo's mother answered seriously. "But your disobedience appalls me, Tomoyo. I cannot tolerate that. I want you to learn your lesson. Pack up your bags and leave."

Tomoyo looked like she was going to cry. "Mom, you can't do this to me! Please!"

Sonomi looked guilty for a second but decided to stick to her decision. "I'm sorry, dear. But it's for the best."

"Where will I live? How am I going to live? Mom, please don't do this!"

"You are three and twenty, Tomoyo," Sonomi rasped exasperatedly. "You are of age to live on your own. You have Daidouji Designs, you have your friendsand you have money. You can live on your own now, dear."

"But I don't want to! I like it here in the mansion! I grew up here… This is my place too!"

Sonomi sighed heavily. "Yes, I know that. You can come and visit anytime you want to. You _just_ can't live here anymore."

"And why is that? You're kicking me out because I refuse to marry that Ishimano bloke? Is that it?" she snapped bitterly, her eyes blazing in accusation.

_Oh, dear_, Sonomi thought in worry, _this is harder than I thought._

She tried to think of something to pull her out of this mess. She thought of comforting Tomoyo but that would mean giving up her main objective. She thought of getting angry so her daughter could leave as planned without any further explanations.

She took the second strategy.

"I will not allow you to speak to me that way, Tomoyo," Sonomi said calmly but there was steely authority behind it. "Leave now before I lose my temper."

"But-"

"I _said_ **leave**," she repeated coldly.

Tomoyo, having inherited her mother's genes, did that huffing puffing sounds before walking out of Sonomi's office.

Sonomi let out a huge sigh of relief once Tomoyo had fled the room. She slumped on her chair and buried her face in her hands.

"_Honestly_, she's crazy about that Hiiragizawa bloke but she's too stubborn to admit it," she muttered under her breath. "Oh, I'll nag her hairless if she didn't go that boy."

"Kids these days," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "They've no idea that what they're looking for is right under their noses."

**End of Flashback**

So now you know the story behind her bunking in Eriol's. Well, it was the most logical choice. Sakura was in Hong Kong busy making babies with Syaoran. She didn't feel like crashing in on Rika's since she was living with Terada-sensei, or Chiharu with Yamazaki, or Naoko with her mother. She thought of buying a flat but she didn't feel like living alone. Yeah, there's that but mainly it's because she's _afraid_ of living alone. There's a difference.

So really, Hiiragizawa was the most logical choice.

They were friends since elementary, there's foundation. He was there when she needed him - most especially when she was _disowned_ by her very own mother. He was there when Sakura decided to move to Hong Kong with her husband, and since then they started to get close - making him her first boy best bud. He was very easy to talk to. He loved music and so did she. She loves to cook, he loves to eat. They make fun of each other. They know how to make the other laugh. She treated him like family. She felt safe with him. And she trusted him despite his pair ups with Yamazaki and their lies.

Yeah. Platonic, my foot.

And now, she sat on his "Throne of Evil" with a large book titled 'Outlander' sprawled on her lap and a box of tissue clutched in her hands. She caught a very bad cold when she woke up and it went on until this evening.

_I feel terrible_, she thought painfully. _I feel sick._

"ACHOOO!" She sneezed loudly, the noise echoed all throughout the manor. "ACHOOOO!"

She sniffed then blew her nose on the tissue. She sneezed again, her nose running.

"God, look at you," an amused male voice drawled at the door of the library.

"Shuddup, Hiiragizawa," she said hoarsely, her eyes watering with all the sneezing.

Eriol was watching her from the door, his hands crossed in his chest, looking thoroughly amused. He just got home from work and decided to check up on her since she was already sick that morning. He crossed to her and checked her temperature with his hand on her forehead.

"You've fever, Daidouji," he said, releasing his palm off her.

"Lib me alone," she spat, nasally. "I'b not zick, you idzot. I zon't get zick."

Eriol rolled his eyes. "What? I don't understand French, sorry."

She sneezed, coughed and wheezed. "Sod off. I'b trying to rest 'ere."

"Oh, shut up, Tomoyo. You're sick. Go rest in your room. I'll help you up." He offered his hand for support but she stubbornly ignored him.

"Stop being a baby," he said exasperatedly that sounded more like a whine. "Come on, let me help you to your room."

Tomoyo turned her eyes to him, trying to look angry but her eyes were watery and a little dazed. She sneezed loudly making Eriol jump away.

"Jesus, that's disgusting," he said, inching away from her.

"Oh, grow up, Eriol. Juz lib me alone."

She sneezed again, and again, and again. She wiped it with her tissue then sneezed again. Eriol decided to make himself comfortable on the couch across the "Throne of Evil".

"That tissue triggers your allergic rhinitis, Tomoyo," Eriol said, now sitting on the couch, leafing through the contents of 'Outlander'. "You should've used a hanky or a cloth."

But Tomoyo wasn't listening to him. Her head tilted to the side, not moving.

Eriol stood up to see what was with her and he saw her sleeping, snoring softly. She was a sight, all right. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail. She was clad in a very large blue cotton sweatshirt and he was very surprised to find that it was his. She had on a black leotard as her pants. Her nose was runny and there was drool forming in her mouth.

Then she opened her eyes.

"By head aches," she rasped, her voice scratchy and dry. "I can't breathe. I veel cold. I veel hot. I zon't veel good…"

And she began crying.

_Oh, man_, he thought miserably.

"Shh," Eriol soothed, gathering her in his arms. "Come on, let's go to your room so you could rest properly."

She whimpered. "I can't breathe."

"Then stop crying," he said softly. "You're making it worse by doing so."

Then she was dozing off again.

"What the hell is happening here?" he asked himself in confusion. "Like a freaking switch. Turning on and off every five minutes."

He walked back to the couch and tried to read the book but his undivided attention was interrupted when she released a loud whining snore.

"Alright, that was intensely disgusting," he muttered to himself as he walked to get her .

He shook her shoulders. "Tomoyo, wake up. I'll take you to bed."

"Huh? Vhat's happening? 'S the room rockin'? Earthquake?" she asked sleepily, her eyes in complete daze.

"Not that I know of," he replied in a strangled voice, helping her to her feet. "Just lean on me, ok? Yeah, great."

He put a protective arm around her waist to help her walk.

"I don't veel good, Eriol," she whined sleepily, staggering a bit. "Where we going?"

"Bedroom."

She laughed a little then coughed and sneezed. Eriol winced but she was oblivious to it. "Naughty, Eriol. You're zo naughty."

He rolled his eyes heavenwards, fighting the urge to strangle her.

She sneezed again, her nose all red and blotchy.

"Mmm… zmellz good," she said sleepily, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Zmellz good."

"Hmm? What smelled good?"

"You, zilly," she giggled girlishly but it was immediately replaced by consecutive coughs and wheezing.

"Tomoyo," he said in a fatherly tone. "You can't smell anything."

Sneeze. Cough. Snort. Hack. Wheeze.

"I'b glad Mother kicked me out," she rasped after gaining control of herself. "I'b so glad."

"Oh, yeah? Why?" Eriol gripped her waist tighter as she was swaying like a drunken man.

Sneeze. Sneeze. Cough. Wheeze.

"Huh? Vhat zid I zay?" she asked dazedly. "Och, I'b zorry Eriol I zon't vant you to zee be like this. Zo ugly…"

He snorted and tightened his grip on her waist. "Shut it, Daidouji. I've seen you worse and you know it Well, I haven't seen you drool before but that's not the point…"

"Vhat? I don't drool!"

He gave her a very wide grin. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that."

She huffed but sneezed after it. "I don't like people zeeing me zo zick. Id makez me veel helpless. I'b zorry you had to zee me like this, Eriol. I'm zo zorry."

"Rubbish, you know I'd do anything for you."

She looked up at him and wore a very delirious smile. "Aw, you really luv be, huh?"

Clow's reincarnation stopped dead on his tracks.

You really love me, huh?

_Oh, you don't have any idea how much_, a voice inside him said.

Eriol quickly pushed the taunting voice in his mind as he thought the idea absurd and completely insane.

They finally reached her bedroom after thirty minutes. Thank heavens. He laid her on the bed and tucked her inside the covers. She was still awake and her eyes, though in a daze, were focused on him.

"Eriol?" she called softly, her eyes watering.

"Yes?"

"Vill you stay vith me vor a vhile?"

"Of course," he automatically replied.

"Eriol?"

He rose a brow. "Yeah?"

"I'b really zorry you had to zee be like this."

"No problem."

"Eriol?"

"_Yes?" _he asked exhaustedly.

"Thank you vor taking care ov me."

"Sure."

"Eriol?"

He sighed in exasperation. "Are you really this difficult when you're sick?"

She smiled deliriously at him and said, "I luv you."

"Christ, will you stop-" He started but stopped when he realized what she'd said. But before he could make another move, she emitted that loud whiny snore, clearly announcing that she was already asleep. He crouched down on his knees and took her hand in his. "There…" he said, looking at the pool of spit forming in her mouth, "Ah, lovely."

He blinked at her couple of times.

"The funniest part is," he told himself. "I actually think it's cute."

"Oh, and I love you too." He kissed her foreheadfondly and continued to watch over her all throughout the night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Review! Review! Review! I'd really appreciate it! Just click the GO button and Eureka! You'll made my day! (",) 


End file.
